Cireen Aelin
"We need to help him. We can't leave any more friends behind." – Cireen Aelin3 Cireen is an Aasimar Bard, and a member of Nova Satus. She was played by Sola Haze. Intro "For Cireen Aelin, the world has always been a strange place. Born to a secluded Aasimar colony that worships Eldath, Cireen knows little of the outside world and even less of the danger it poses. Since her youth, Cireen was gifted with the unmatched ability to entertain with songs and stories and was quite favored among her Aasimar brethren. Despite her sheltered home, Cireen longed to see the rest of the world, to meet other species and learn as much as she could. However, before she could set upon this journey, her home was attacked by the ruthless forces of the Inquisition, sweeping her far away to become a soldier against her will. It was only thanks to a stroke of luck, a stroke that touches her often, that she managed to escape. Cireen has always had a way with people. Her soft features give her a certain charm, and her tallness gives her a nurturing air. By first impression, one would see her as kind and sweet, with her modest fashion sense and good manners, but they would also find her to be naive, and unaware of the danger all around her. Motherly and nurturing, you can always count on Cireen to be there to help you, but also to keep common sense, and never allow her allies to do anything foolish. Like most Aasimar, her very presence is seen as an omen of good fortune, but often, it is quite the opposite. She is quite easy to take advantage of, and though she is well-taught and perceptive, she will often ignore suspicions and will give anyone the benefit of the doubt. She's very quick to trust, but betray that trust, and you will feel her wrath. But honestly, her wrath isn't very intimidating. Cireen never solves problems through violent means and discourages others from doing the like. She tries to negotiate, and uses her natural skills for persuasion rather than threatening others. She often ends up doting on small children she may encounter, and most nights she can be found enjoying nature, playing music for any tavern that desires entertainment, or sharing a glass of mead with her companions - but never anything stronger. Cireen is often consulted for her ability to diffuse arguments and persuade people to her cause. In combat, she will heal her allies, but she isn't always so passive. Cireen uses psychic abilities to manipulate her opponents, read their thoughts, and force them to do silly dances that always leave her giggling like a schoolgirl. In the end, Cireen has an overwhelming urge to be useful. She strives to help others in any way she can, and she always has their best interest at heart, but she can be a bit of a control freak, in the way a mother is to a child. But though she is overbearing, lecturing, and always striving to help, Cireen is honestly more child than mother." Description Appearance Cireen is a twenty-year-old Aasimar standing six feet tall. As an Aasimar, Cireen was blessed with the pale, glowing complexion of the Celestials. This coupled with her blonde hair and blue eyes give her a certain charm. Cireen wears her hair short, framing her round face, and she often wears white. She is almost never seen without her lute slung over her back. After their failure to resurrect Podrick, Cireen was overtaken by such grief that she became Fallen. Her hair turned black, her skin became almost sickly pale, and her eyes attained a grey sheen. Personality "What do you think of the girl?" "Cireen?... A good heart, a good mind, a good voice... but naive. Likely to get herself killed one day." – Tripp and Mason Whitehall about Cireen Cireen, despite being a follower of Eldath, often forgets her own teachings. She is quick to emotion; easily angered by insults, easily frightened by imposing figures, easily charmed by anyone who speaks smoothly enough. She is a person of impulse and is quick to trust others and defend them from those who deem them untrustworthy, even if that person is an ally. Cireen often unintentionally projects her values on others because she thinks she knows what's best for them. She grew up in a peaceful society, and thrown into this new world, she doesn't know how to function in a society where people think differently than her. Cireen is driven by a need to help and feels incredible guilt when she cannot. She isn't used to bearing responsibility, and would much rather play a tune than fight a battle, but when her friends' lives are on the line, she will do her best to assist. Cireen's alignment is "neutral good". Biography Background Cireen was born in the Aasimar Enclave, a peaceful society that worshiped Eldath. She grew up with few responsibilities and fit in very well with her Aasimar Brothers and Sisters. She has had no experience with the outside world and knows little of anything beyond the world she lives in, leaving her quite innocent to war, sickness, and death. In The Beginning Cireen's home was invaded by the Inquisition, led by Doran Talos. The Enclave was taken captive, and those who were useful were taken. Cireen, being a Bard, was viewed to be of use for her ability to keep people's spirits up. She was brought to a barn made into a military base to be trained in swordplay and war. It was here that she met the other members of Nova Satus. Relationships 'Tripp' Tripp was one of Cireen's first companions in the Inquisition camp, and though he kept his distance, he was still there for her. But as the Campaign goes on, Tripp and Cireen seem to grow further apart. To Cireen, Tripp is an enigma. He seems to contradict her at every turn and he constantly shoots her down when she tried to get their hopes up. Tripp is sort of like the realist to Cireen's idealist, but he does a lot more for her than she gives him credit for. Though they clash constantly, Cireen is still dedicated to keeping Tripp away from harm, just like the rest of the team, and would gladly stand with him in a fight. She only hopes he would do the same for her. Floki In Cireen's point of view, Floki has a habit of doing very foolish things and often does annoying things to the party for the sake of being "funny". He seems very self-interested, and after the incident in Wyrewood, she isn't very likely to think well of him. But still, she acknowledges his skill in battle and wouldn't ever wish him harm. In the Battle of Ritewood, this is shown by how she tried her best to get the bear off of him when he was in the river, and how, once it was all over, she was the first to rush to his dead side and pull him from the river. At his funeral, she said he was foolish, but she commended him on how he was "willing to take risks that none of them would take". Tobias Cireen knows very little of Tobias and he doesn't stand out as much to her, but she appreciates and values how he is responsible, hard-working, and always tries his best for the party. He doesn't try to do anything overly stupid and never takes risks at the expense of the party. Cireen values him for his consistency. Spiderwick Cireen always seemed to get along best with Spiderwick for reasons she is still unaware. Perhaps it was their connection as the more prominent healers and spellcasters of the party, but they often sided together on arguments and solved problems generally in a similar way, but with different attitudes. He still likes making mischief, but nothing too destructive. After her resurrection, Spiderwick became much more attached to Cireen, she noticed, and they ended up spending much more time together. They stayed close in battle, they went out drinking together before the Battle of Ritewood, and after Floki got Cireen captured, Spiderwick cursed him to be unlucky for the day. Varris Whitehall Cireen has a special bond with Mason. Both of them being Aasimar, she feels more connected to him than most other people. With the number of shared experiences they've had, Cireen looks to him as a sort of mentor and abhors the idea of losing his trust. Talos "You shouldn't have run, girl!" "Well, sorry to disappoint you, ''sir!" – Talos and Cireen at the Battle of Ritewood'' The Dream Lord Cireen's first encounter with The Dream Lord was after the battle against the Treant in Zandar's Temple. He appeared, seemingly from nowhere, with Cireen the first to notice him. He came forth, commented how amusing they were, and told them to continue on their way before disappearing again. Her second encounter with him was in her cell in Wyrewood. He appeared seemingly from nowhere and mocked her before revealing that Podrick was alive. Before she could question him further, he disappeared. Gaunt Podrick Eldath "So, you're religious, right?" "Yes, my Goddess means everything to me." – Tobias and Cireen Mercer Hansen Nathaniel As of right now, Cireen is the only person Nathaniel has told his surname to. Olivander Jaime Peter Thatcher Cireen used to be friends with Peter. Actually, she promised him a debt of ales for saving their lives on multiple occasions, but after Cireen left, Riteland was attacked by a Beholder, and her father was accused of being a traitor. His killer was Peter Thatcher. Cireen paid Mercer to assassinate him, but in her heart, she hopes she can do it herself. Due to the influence of the Book of Vile Darkness, Cireen lusts for nothing more than revenge. Character Information Quests Notable Items Current Items * Eldath's Seeds * Lute (Enchanted by Hansen, +1 to Charisma) * Mythcarver (+1 damage, advantage after Bardic Inspiration) * Olivander's Necklace * Thieves' Tools * Lucky Seven * Promise * Vengeance * Spiderwick's Scarf * Floki's Bandanna Former Items * The Book of Vile Darkness Abilities Being an Aasimar of Eldath, Cireen is gifted with the ability to not only harness light but also the power of nature through small but noteworthy abilities. As a Bard, she has learned the art of weaving music with magic to influence others. Being a College of Glamour Bard allows her to extend her influence further and gain admirers with little effort. Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Necrotic Shroud Feats Bard Abilities Class Features * Bardic Inspiration * College of Glamour ** Enthralling Performance ** Mantle of Inspiration * Song of Rest Bard Spells Cantrips * Chill Touch * Fire Bolt * Message * Prestidigitation * Vicious Mockery * 1st-level * Charm Person * Healing Word * Identify * Shield (once per long rest) * Sleep 2nd-level * Calm Emotions * Heat Metal * Suggestion Enclave Spells * Druidcraft Aasimar Spells * Light Trivia * Cireen has the highest charisma score of the party thus far. * Cireen was originally to be the name of a fairy character Sola was making. * Cireen was one of the first characters to die in Shocking Rolls. * Cireen has gotten drunk a total of 3 times. * Cireen is an INFP. * Cireen's birthday is in Dualahei. * Cireen is proficient in Arcana, Deception, Insight, Nature, Perception, Performance (exp), and Persuasion (exp), * Cireen is a Hufflepuff. Gallery Cireen being taken away - drawing.jpg The Reckless Regimen.jpg References 1 https://youtu.be/O66EHr4prr4?t=5196 Session 6 (1:26:36) 2 https://youtu.be/-FwXRFpgkEE?t=2096 Session 5 (34:57) 3 https://youtu.be/J2QGX5EYKv4?t=1110 Session 5.1 (18:30) Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Living characters Category:Members of the Enclave